Grateful Frog
Summary The Grateful Frog is one of the many harvestables that can be obtained in the Frontier. They are considered to be one of the most sought-after harvestables by most parts of the community as it is an item of importance used to complete the Frog Quest, in exchange with rare collectibles. Grateful Frogs are usually found hanging underneath terrains, objects, trees, and props that are found across the lands of the Frontier. They are found in various locations of the Frontier that includes but not limited to: * A Frontier of Dragons * Ancient Forest * Blackrock Mountain * Blue Ogre Camp * Frigid Waste (PvP) * Gnome Magic School * Greenhorn Grove * Pit Depths * The Long Coast * The Maze Wood * The Pits * The Quiet Field * The Town of Right and Wrong * Topple Hill * Topple Lake * Topple Town Despite its rare spawn-points and occurrences, the Grateful Frog can be obtained as a rare drop from the Purple Ogres, Ogres, and Red Ogres of the Frontier. Appearance/Usages The Grateful Frog is a green frog humanoid-like figure trapped in an iron cage. Above the cage is a hook where the cage is hooked and/or attached on an object, terrain, and/or props located in the Frontier. It is possible for players to exchange Grateful Frog for gold during Slayer's Tasks if the task card is currently active. Players can also exchange 5 Grateful Frogs for rare collectibles during the Frog Quest. Other than that, it can be sold to a selling vendor at a selling price of 100,000 gold. List of Locations These are the known locations of the Grateful Frog. The locations of the Grateful Frogs varies and not all known spawns are known to the public. |- !Ancient Forest | |- !Blackrock Mountain | |- !Blue Ogre Camp | |- !Frigid Waste (PvP) | |- !Greenhorn Grove | |- !Pit Depths | |- !The Deep Forest | |- !The Long Coast | |- !The Maze Wood | |- !The Pits | |- !The Quiet Field | |- !The Town of Right and Wrong | |- !Topple Hill | |- !Topple Lake | |- !Topple Town | |} Video Footage(s) If you prefer video footages to understand and know where these Grateful Frogs tend to be found at, click or press this video to start watching discord user ExtremeNinja777's (fantastic) video about how to farm Grateful Frogs. This video is explained well to allow beginner players to understand and for the dedicated, experienced players to keep in mind. Map If you prefer to view a map to see all of the known spawns of a Grateful Frog, click on the map below to see it in full view. Thanks to 1rubberducky2 for doing this out of courtesy~! Frog Map.png|The map showing all, if not, most of the known spawns of a Grateful Frog. Trivia * It is typically recommended for players to acquire a Spider Stilts, Jump Boots, Mushroom Parasol, Wings, and/or Minion to acquire the Grateful Frog as most of its spawn-points are considered to be impossible to acquire without proper equipment. * The Grateful Frog is often collected to be used as a way to exchange rewards with the Blue Frog during the Frog Quest. * The Grateful Frog is not to be confused with the Blue Frog as both of these NPCs is trapped in a cage and appears to be the same specimens. * Rather than seeing E Harvest, the player will see E Rescue, as implied by its description where the Grateful Frog is "saved" by the players until eventually they are sold to a selling vendor or turned in to the Blue Frog. * According to the developers, the Blue Frog buys the freedom of the Grateful Frogs. Category:Harvestables Category:Monster Drops Category:Public